Rising Darkness
________________________________________________ RISING DARKNESS ________________________________________________ Dare to Step Inside ✗ Overture ✗ There was fire, and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. From the dark, they came. Then flame faded, only the dark remained. There is not path Beyond the scope of light, beyond the reach of dark. What could possibly await us? And yet, we seek it, insatiably. Such is our fate. We rose from the dark. We live in the dark. We are, Rising Darkness ✗ Prospectus ✗ ✗ Summary ✗ Rising Darkness is a rouge pack, of which has been remade over a long period of time. It once stood as a decently sized pack from about a two years ago. At request from a friend, Fade, the former leader of the first Rising Darkness remade the pack, putting in more effort than before to make the pack what it once was. ✗ Announcements ✗ WIP ✗ Allegiance ✗ Unchallengeable Unchallengeable Unchallengeable Challengeable Challengeable Unchallengeable Challengeable Unchallengeable Unchallengeable Unchallengeable Unchallengeable ✗ Regulations ✗ ✗ Loyalty ✗ Upon joining Rising Darkness you are expected to stay loyal to the group and all of its members. You may have and speak to friends outside of the pack, but you are not aloud, and cannot disobey an order to participate in a battle against them. You are one of us, not one of them. ✗ Seriousness ✗ During roleplay you are expected to be serious. There are moments when you are aloud to mess around, but during roleplay is not one of them. Keep randomness to a limit. ✗ Powerplay ✗ Powerplay and being over-powered is strictly forbidden. Things such as using "NN, NM, NH, etc," is considered powerplay and will not be allowed in the pack. Be realistic, don't make yourself over-powered in any way shape or form. If you are caught powerplaying, or being over-powered you will be kicked out of the pack. ✗ Anatomy/Latin ✗ Anatomy and Latin usage is strictly forbidden. Most anatomy on Animal jam is used incorrectly or is fake. If you are caught using anatomy or Latin in any way, shape or form you will be exiled. ✗ Activity ✗ Do not join usjust to become inactive. You are expected to participate for a period of time every week. If you are inactive for 2 weeks without a valid reason you will be kicked out of the pack. Please notify the Chieftain that you will be absent from the pack for a period of time if you wish to continue to take place in our hierarchy. Just because you are online animal jam, doesn't mean you are active within the pack. ✗ Attire ✗ You must have proper attire among the pack at all times, along with keeping your tag the required color even when we are offline. If you change your tag you will be accused of double-grouping and will be kicked out if caught. ✗ Drama ✗ A high level of drama is not allowed. Do not start unneeded drama. It puts stress on the Chieftain and other members of the group. If you continue creating loads of drama after you have been warned you will be punished. Afterwards you will be kicked out of the pack. ✗ Double-Grouping ✗ Being in another group while taking place in Rising Darkness is forbidden. If you are caught Double-grouping you will be exiled immediately. ✗ Leaving ✗ Once you leave Rising Darkness you will only be welcomed back one more time. If you leave the second time you will not be allowed back and will not be welcomed among us. ✗ Dicipline ✗ ✗ Terrain ✗ *We will be ignoring all server territory claimers* Server - TBD ✗ The Remote Lands ✗ The Remote Lands (Kimbara Outback) is a desert-like area that teems with flora and fauna. The outback contains various rock formations and gorges, along with sand dunes and a decently sized water source that stretches throughout the outback. The land is full of wildlife such as kangaroos, donkeys, camels, and wild horses. Pros - Various roaming wildlife capable to hunt Cons - January-March Floods ✗ The Primeval Forest ✗ The Primeval Forest (The Lost Temple of Zios) is a large undeveloped humid forest-like area with lots of wild plants, dense trees and animals. Tangled vegetation lines a stream bank near the far edge of the area. Pros - Many plants for herb stock Cons - The dense vegetation can make it slightly difficult to move around ✗ Attire ✗ |-| Members= |-| Non-Members= |-| Avatars= All avatars will be non-member wolves unless you are a youth. Youth will have the bunny avatar. |-| Tag= Tag Color - Gold Tag Badge - Star |-| Color Palette= Acceptable Pelt Colors Acceptable Eye Colors ✗ Traditions ✗ ✗ The Tournament ✗ Date - First weekend of each month Tournaments, an event that takes place once every month. During tournaments, the members of Rising Darkness gather together around the sparring arena. Those who wish to become a higher rank now have their chance to challenge someone for their rank, if their rank is challengeable. The two spar until one backs down, or until one is killed. Any wounds conflicted during spar will not affect you afterwards. If the challenger wins it claims the higher rank and the looser is demoted if all spots for the rank is taken. If the challenger looses, both wolves keep their rank. ✗ The Great Spar ✗ The Great Spar is a sparring event of which multiple Alliances are invited to participate. The Great Spar is finished when each member from every group has participated in a spar against one of the other groups' members(not including the Leader). The group who had the most members win the spar decide what they want their prize to be out of the limited options of hunting rights on the other groups' territory for a day, full pack visiting rights, and much more. ✗ The Spar Games ✗ The Spar games begin with a battle line formation. When the line is formed the Cheiftain picks out a few wolves from the line to be team captains based on the amount of wolves in the line. The Cheiftain Then decides who will pick first then joins the line. Each team captain will pick wolves one by one until everyone is in a group. Each group claims a different tag color and speards out among the territory server. In a minimum of seconds groups set out to fight one another, the goal to be the winning team in the end. Once each member of a team is killed, the team is out of the games. ✗ Christmas ✗ During the timeframe around Chrsitmas the pack chooses a certain day and forms a Christmas party. Alliances are invited, as well as well-known friends. The Christmas party will consit of fun activities of which are decided by the groups at the time being. When the party ends the rest of the day becomes a free day, for you to do as you like. ✗ Halloween ✗ The night before Halloween the pack gathers together at camp with a prepared feast. When the feast ends the pack members are free to go on random raids of their choosing, weither it be attempting to creep out the alliances, or attacking strangers in Aldan. ✗ New Years ✗ New years night, the pack gathers together in the center of camp and hold a moment of silence to those who had passed during the year. Afterwards the pack takes a trip to the burial site to leave behind gifts to the fallen. The rest of the night is free for the pack memebers to do as they please. ✗ Polls ✗ Should we allow dogs into the pack? Yes No ✗ Affiliations ✗ ✗ Alliances ✗ ✗ Neutral ✗ ✗ Rivals ✗ ✗ FAQ ✗ Q: Why is the pack called "Rising Darkness"? A: When the pack was named two years ago, the former leader decided the name at random. Now that we have remade the pack, to honor what the pack once was, we decided not to rename it, but to keep the name as it was. Q: Who is allowed to accept/decline forms? A: The Cheiftain, Proxy, and Delta are allowed to accept or decline any joining or alliance forms. Q: Can I be a high rank? A: Absolutely not. In order to become a higher ranking you must earn it while participating among the pack, and proving yourself worthy of the rank. Q: Are visitors allowed? A: Visitors are not allowed during serious roleplay unless they are close friends. On other times they are aloud if they do not cause a distruption. If they start any drama withat the pack members we will ask them to leave. Q: Are you allowed to use "Advanced Vocabulary"? A: "Advanced vocabulary" here is stated simply as Vocabulary, due to it being vocabulary in general. There isn't necessarily such thing as "advanced vocabulary." Please dont get tricked up with our word usage, yes, vocabulary is allowed, but please keep it to a minimum Q: Can I edit the wiki? A: No. Do not edit the wiki unless XxVillainousxX gave you permission to. If you have permission to edit the wiki, please edit in Classic Editor. ✗ Applications ✗ ✗ Joining Form ✗ Name - Gender - Species - Age - Desired Rank - Physical Appearance - Personality - Roleplay Example - Previous Groups - Reason For Joining - Loyalty Promise - ✗ Alliance Form ✗ Group Name - Leader's Name - Leader's Username - Deputy's Name - Deputy's Username - Orientation - Reason For Alliance - How Would We Benefit? - How Would You Benefit? - Member Count - *Notice* We do not take enemy forms. Enemies are met in roleplay on Animal Jam. ✗ Banner Credit ✗ Our banner was originally created by Vranokot on DeviantArt We have permission from the artist to use the art here To see proof of permission please contact XxVillainousxX